


MAG Hank

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: Literally no one but Hank wanted this.
Relationships: Dr. Christoff/Hank J. Wimbleton, Dr. Jebediah Christoff/Hank J. Wimbleton, Jebus/Hank
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	MAG Hank

Christoff grimaces as he’s brought into the newly-formed MAG’s grasp, this wasn’t anything he wanted to resort to. MAGs were large, unsightly, stupid, loud… he could list many things about them, none of them good. It baffled him how badly Hank wanted this, just to become a monster that Christoff knew he wasn’t… to an extent. What progress he’d made with the mercenary would probably be completely erased, the doctor didn’t think Hank would even be able to think much more than any lesser primate could after this. The mercenary turned MAG would probably act solely on impulse and nothing else. But this was a weapon. A weapon that was probably necessary against Phobos, and-

Christoff feels the small rumble emanating from the MAG’s chest, and also feels the metal of Hank’s jaw scrape gently against the top of his head. What was this? The doctor presses his hands against Hank’s armoured chest, somewhat pushing himself away from the much bigger man. Sure, Hank wasn’t as big as most MAGs, but he was still a good eight feet tall. 

“Thanks.”

This wasn’t anything that Christoff expected. Even when the two of them were alone (granted, they were now, too), Hank would hardly dare to initiate anything. Christoff hadn’t even thought Hank would be capable of speech after this. “… You’re- you’re welcome?” Christoff says hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say. He usually didn’t let any insecurity slip into his speech, especially around Hank, but it was hard not to right now. He’s very confused. He expected Hank to poke and prod at why he’s confused, and really, any weakness that the doctor showed, but he doesn’t.

The MAG lets go of Christoff, letting his large hands linger slightly on the much smaller man’s arms before letting them drop again. Hank wasn’t wearing a mask anymore, the metal jaw reminiscent of when Hofnarr tried to revive him multiple times just for the sake of it. Though it wasn’t nearly as hastily put together. It looked like it fit. All of the mechanical parts on the MAG look like they belong there. Jeb knows it isn’t his handiwork, but he couldn’t help but feel a little sense of pride.

Hank gives a smug grin, his normal teeth behind the large underbite of the metal jaw looking just as sharp as the ones embedded in it. “What? Look better than you thought I would?”

“It’s- not that, I can assure you…” Christoff pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “I’m surprised you’re not completely…”

“Retarded?”

“Not the word I’d use, but… sure.” Christoff cringes again at the use of that specific word. 

“Well, you said it yourself, you didn’t think I could get any dumber.”

“In terms of heavy metal poisoning, Hank…” Christoff murmurs. “I mean, Gestalt wasn’t originally a MAG… well- it’s the closest to you, right now, even though it’s… multiple people, but it’s not even close to even being capable of patterned sp-“

“Don’t think about it too hard, Doc. You’ll blow a gasket if you do.” Hank snickers and punches Christoff’s arm in a way that was light to him, but not to Christoff, and gets the lanky man to stagger back a little. “We’re pretty close to the top, right?”

“… Right.”

“Yeah. Don’t need you spending your energy on stupid shit like this.” Hank smiles, Christoff is a little thankful that it’s not hidden behind a face mask, now. The MAG goes towards the doorway, but Christoff holds back for a few moments, immediately going against Hank’s words about not thinking too much about this.

“Hank?” Christoff asks before Hank opens the door.

“Yeah?” Hank glances over his shoulder.

“… When you were hugging me, were you… pur-“

“No.” Hank says far too quickly, opening the door and going through, ignoring any further questions Christoff had for him.


End file.
